


just ask.

by halowrites



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halowrites/pseuds/halowrites





	just ask.

"Ok," says Joey, handing Chris another bottle of beer, "what's the hottest thing you've ever seen?" Justin sits back, waiting for his answer with interest.

They're gathered in Lance's hotel suite- Lance's because it was the room they were closest to when Joey declared, "Fuck going out- let's get shitfaced and watch porn."

"But- dancing-" JC'd started to say, and Joey had hoisted him off his feet and over his shoulder, ignoring JC's muffled protests. "Jayce," he'd said as Lance opened the door with his keycard, "we just danced for two and a half freaking hours. You were there, remember -the big stage? All those screaming people? No more dancing."

"Hear hear," Lance had said, stripping off his shirt and flopping down onto the bed. "And if I fall asleep- don't wake me." He'd pulled the covers over his head, and Justin had admired his optimism. Hoping for sleep with four hyper bandmates drinking beer and watching porn in his suite? Yeah, _sure_.

JC had continued protesting that dancing at a club was _different_ and he, like, still had all this _energy_ to burn, and finally Chris had launched himself on top of him with a pillow, until JC was helpless with laughter, arms flailing, hands batting at Chris' ineffectively. Chris had finally relented when Joey started opening the beer and passing it around, and JC'd struggled upright again, eyes and hair wild, still choking back giggles. He'd shaken his head when Joey held out a bottle to him, stating he was going to drink red wine instead.

Which ended up all down his front when Joey had been enthusing wildly, arms waving, about a particularly well-endowed redhead in the porn movie Justin picked out. Justin had ducked out of the way quickly, but JC hadn't been quite so fast, and his designer tshirt had borne the brunt of it. Justin can still hear the water running in the bathroom, and JC's muttered curses drifting out in colourful bursts.

"Hottest thing?" Chris sounds thoughtful. "Like in real life or in a movie?" He unscrews the top of his beer and flicks the cap at Justin. "I need specifics here, man."

"Real life." Joey sits back on the bed, and takes a swallow of his beer. "Like, real live action."

Chris screws up his nose, looking thoughtful. Then his face lights up, and he grins. "Oh," he says, "oh oh _oh_. Hottest thing? Without a doubt, it's gotta be when I watched C jerk off."

Joey nods. "Oh fuck yeah," he breathes, "just- yeah."

Justin's brain almost seems to stop working for a moment as he processes what he's just heard. They watched JC- _what?_

"You've, uh," he stutters, "did you. Did you say you watched Jayce-- jerk off?"

Chris and Joey nod in unison. "Yeah," Chris says, "we were all talking about it one night-y'know," --and he flicks his wrist elegantly-- "techniques and stuff. C got all enthused about this book he'd read or something, and we asked him if he'd show us how he did it, and well-- he did."

"Did he _ever_." Joey takes another mouthful of his beer. "That boy should be in porn movies, man." He shifts a little, adjusting himself, and winks at Justin.

"Really?" asks Justin, and he knows the disbelief is evident in his voice, even though he's trying to hide it. "He really did that?"

"Yeah, really." Chris nods, and Justin looks over at Joey sprawled beside Chris on the other bed, and he nods too, grinning just a little - enough so that a tiny twist of doubt flickers in Justin's mind. Just for a second, just until Lance's voice sleepily says, "It's true, J. He's done it for me," and Justin jumps a little, because he'd kinda forgotten Lance was there for a moment, half-buried under the twisted sheets, sleek golden skin showing in flashes that leave Justin's mouth feeling dry and airless.

"And," adds Lance, stretching slowly - and he looks so feline Justin could swear he hears purring-"I bet he'd do it for you too." He looks at Justin, green eyes hooded and Justin's belly is suddenly hot and tight. "All you'd have to do is just ask."

  
_All you'd have to do is just ask._   


"I can't." Justin's voice is a dry whisper, words scraping over a tongue that feels too big, too awkward in his mouth. And of course, JC chooses that particular moment to emerge from the bathroom, frowning at his tshirt. "I can't get it out, you fucker," he says, shooting a glare at Joey. "I love this tshirt."

"Who knew red wine would stain, huh?" Lance says with a shit-eating grin from where he's propped himself up on one elbow, and JC flips him off as he sinks down onto the bed beside him, kicking at his legs to make room. As JC shifts, making himself comfortable, the sheets slip down a little, and there's suddenly a lot more of Lance showing, a lot more smooth, sleek skin, and Justin's not looking, he's _not._

Except somehow he _is_ , and so when Chris says, "Hey, Jayce? Justin's got something to ask you," it takes a moment for his words to register in Justin's head.

By which time it's too late, of course, because now JC's leaning forward, looking curious, and kind of --predatory, somehow -licking his lips, his eyes dancing, like he can tell what Justin's thinking. Like he knows. Which he can't, of course - can he? - but Justin could still happily strangle Chris, who's sitting there smirking, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

"I don't," he says, and it comes out kinda shaky and not at all how it was supposed to sound, which was decisive and ha-ha-yeah-right sounding, and of course that just makes JC's smile widen all the more, and now he looks decidedly wicked. "I _don't_ ," Justin says again, and Joey makes a small sound of disbelief.

Lance shifts under the sheets for a moment or two and then rolls over. "Just fucking ask him already," he says, sounding bored, and as the sheet slips completely off, he lies there, naked. _Naked_ , Justin's brain tells him, _he's totally naked_.

  
_How'd he get naked?_   


Lance's arm snakes out from under the sheets, his pants in his hand. He grins and suddenly they're fluttering past Justin's head.

  
_Okay, so just like that._   


Suddenly JC's right there, right in his face, and Justin blinks, once, twice, to clear his head. He can still see Lance, naked. Maybe it's branded into his brain, the image burned onto his eyes somehow. Which wouldn't be a bad thing, really. Unless he ever wants to walk again, because he seriously doubts his legs will hold him upright. "So," JC says, "you have a question?" And if Justin thought he could hear Lance purring before, well, he was wrong, because JC - fucking JC-has got that particular market cornered. His voice is like something from a porn movie, and Justin feels his dick twitch.

  
_Oh, shit._   


"I, uh. Um." He glances over at Chris, who's staring intently at Lance. _Really_ intently. Justin suddenly wants to know just what Chris is looking at, but JC's blocking his view, and JC's got his own intense look thing going on, eyes locked onto Justin's face. And then he reaches over and touches Justin's arm, just the barest brush of his fingertips against Justin's skin, but it's like a jolt of something sharp and electric racing through his body and he feels himself jerk, hears the small sound of surprise he can't help making.

"Hey," JC says, and he sounds more than a little amused, "hey now. Whatever it is, man- you can ask. You know you can ask me anything."

 _Well, yeah_ , Justin thinks, _anything but this._ Because really - how exactly do you ask your bandmate if it's true he'll jerk off while you watch? Especially, as Justin suspects, if there's the slightest doubt that this is even something he should be asking in the first place. He wouldn't put it past Chris to have invented this whole story as some huge prank- and somehow coerced Joey to play along. And then there's Lance- who's still naked as far as Justin can figure, and doing something behind JC that's taking all of Chris and Joey's attention. Maybe even JC's in on it.

Maybe.

And it's not even like they haven't all jerked off around each other before, but usually it's in the relative privacy of their own bunks on the bus. So yeah, ok, maybe Justin kinda enjoys knowing that Chris or JC are also jerking off while he is, and it's not like he's averse to _hearing_ them doing it while he's doing it. And if he's being totally honest, well ok, yeah- there's been times he's lain there not-so-patiently, fingers wrapped around his dick, just _waiting_ for the familiar noises to start. Noises like the low moan he knows means that JC's getting close to coming, or the little hitched breaths Chris takes when he first starts to stroke himself. And those times -those times might just happen to be the times he's come so hard he's seen stars behind his eyelids for a long time afterwards.

But this. This is something else entirely.

"Justin?" JC's fingers close around his wrist, a slight warm pressure against his skin, and Justin shivers despite the heat. He can't speak, can't do anything but stare helplessly at JC's mouth.

"Oh, for fucks' sake." The bed shifts as Lance sits up and his face comes into view as he hooks his chin over JC's shoulder. "He wants to know-"

"Lance-" It's supposed to be a warning, supposed to stop him- but Justin can't seem to get his voice to work properly, and all that comes out is Lance's name, carried on a gentle breath, and Lance doesn't even bat an eyelid as he continues.

"-if he can watch while you jerk off," Lance finishes, turning his head just a little, just enough to close his teeth around the lobe of JC's ear and nip at it. JC grins, all teeth and pink, pink tongue, tips his head back with his eyes closed as Lance sucks and bites at his neck. "You will, won't you, Jayce?" Lance murmurs low against JC's ear, and the sound of it, the sound of his voice - is so fucking _intimate_ Justin feels something tugging deep in the pit of his belly. _Jesus._

"Is that what you want, Justin?" JC's eyes are still closed and his head is still tilted back, Lance brushing kisses over his shoulders, and as Justin watches, Lance's hands slide under the hem of JC's tshirt and tug it upwards. JC raises his arms so Lance can pull it over his head, and then it's off and tossed aside and JC's eyes are fixed on Justin's, calm and unblinking. "So, is it?" he asks, softly this time and Justin can't do anything other than nod, because yeah, oh yeah, he wants.

"Alright," someone breathes, and Justin's not sure if it's Joey, or Chris, or even himself, because his brain is racing in a hundred different directions at once, and all of them have at least a little to do with the fact that he's about to see JC jerk off.

  
_Oh god._   


His mind kinda does this flip thing that matches the flip he feels in his belly at the thought of it, and then there's his dick, already achingly hard and pressing against the zipper of his pants. He reaches down and cups and strokes himself a little, and JC's eyes follow each and every movement.

"Look, C-- you're turnin' him on already," Lance growls in JC's ear, his fingers deftly unfastening the buttons of JC's pants and tugging at the waistband. JC raises his hips and slides the pants down and off, then lies back against the slope of Lance's chest, unashamedly, breathtakingly naked.

And it's not like Justin hasn't seen JC naked before either - but never- _never_ like this. Spread out, on display-- just for him. Well, ok, for the other three guys in the room too, but mostly for him. Pale, creamy-gold skin, body sleekly curved and angled as he shifts against Lance, getting comfortable. "Pretty," Lance is whispering, his fingers curving around JC's bicep, stroking his arm, and as Justin watches, Lance's other hand snakes around to rub and pinch at one of JC's nipples. JC arches back, hissing in a breath, and Lance's low chuckle seems to vibrate deep in Justin's chest.

"Over here, J." He looks over at the other bed, not really wanting to tear his eyes away from where Lance is nuzzling into JC's neck, pausing every now and again to lick and suck at the soft skin. Chris is looking at him, dark eyes glittering with heat that Justin can almost see sparking off him. And beside him, Joey- propped up against the headboard, his legs spread. "C'mere," Joey says, patting his leg, "sit here and watch."

And somehow Justin gets his legs to work, to hold him upright, and he walks the short distance to the other bed where Chris and Joey sit. He thinks that maybe this whole thing -whatever it is - should feel weirder than it does, but then Joey's reaching up to pull him down onto the bed, settling Justin between his thighs, and when he leans back against him, he can feel Joey's erection pressing against his lower back. And really, it's not weird at all- it's something else entirely- something that makes Justin's belly twist with a strange heat and his cock throb hotly between his legs.

Across from them, JC and Lance are kissing - wet, slick sounds, flashes of pink tongue and it's the hottest fucking thing Justin's ever seen. Until JC pulls away and looks over at Justin, something dark and wild in his eyes. "Watch me," he whispers, his hand snaking down to wrap around his cock and Justin's helpless to look away, couldn't even if his life depended on it. JC strokes himself slowly, fingers of one hand sliding over hot, hard flesh and his other hand reaching up to twist in Lance's hair, pulling his head round to suck and bite at his lips.

"Hot, huh?" Chris, and it's whispered against Justin's face, hot breath slipping into his ear and he shivers-then shivers again when he hears the slide of a zipper right beside him. He glances at Chris, who flashes him a grin and murmurs, "hey, when in Rome, right?" He hears a small sound of agreement from Joey, feels him shifting restlessly at his back.

Justin turns his head to Joey. "You wanna, y'know-too?" He gestures towards his crotch, and Joey says, "hell yeah," so Justin wriggles over until he's sitting between him and Chris, feeling the heat from the both of them washing over him. Joey undoes his pants, and Justin hears the soft moan he makes when his fingers close around his cock. Jesus- Chris on one side, Joey on the other, and across from him, JC- all jerking themselves off.

  
_Oh, fucking hell._   


He fumbles with the zipper on his pants and slips his hand inside, bites into his bottom lip to stop from moaning when his fingers wrap around his dick, sliding his thumb across the tip, smearing the wetness already gathered there. Part of him can't believe he's sitting here doing this, but well- it's not like he's the only one.

He looks over at the other bed and feels his breath catch in his throat at the sight of JC, up on his knees now, Lance pressed in close behind him, on his knees as well. JC's still stroking his dick, hand moving slowly, so slowly, and his hips are pushed forward, head tipped backwards to rest on Lance's shoulder. Lance's hands brush over JC's chest, fingers pulling at his nipples, and Justin can hear the soft gasps JC is making, can see him shudder as Lance sucks his neck, licks along his collarbone.

"Like what you see?" JC asks softly, eyes slipping closed as Lance continues to work his nipples, rolling the hard little nubs of skin between long fingers. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Fuck yeah," Justin breathes, unable to look away from JC's cock sliding in and out of his tunneled hand. His own hand is moving in the same rhythm, and beside him, he can hear the slightly hitched breathing and soft flesh on flesh sounds that Joey and Chris make as they do the same.

"Y'all should see yourselves," Lance says, "so fucking hot," and his voice is thick and rough. _Like sex_ , Justin thinks, and his fingers tighten their grip as the thought slides through him like liquid fire. And as he watches, Lance flashes a grin at Justin, then dips his head to JC's shoulder and bites gently into the pale gold flesh. JC hisses and arches his back, rolls his hips forward, and his strokes become shorter, choppier - more urgent.

"Jesus," whispers Justin, and Lance chuckles low; strokes fingers across JC's belly, fingers of his other hand twining in JC's hair, pulling his head to the side before sinking his teeth into JC's neck. "He fucking loves it," Lance murmurs when he raises his head again, eyes fixed on Justin, "bet you didn't know that, right?"

And no, Justin didn't know, had no fucking idea. All he knows is that there's heat gathering in his belly, heat that's increasing with each and every slide of JC's hand on his dick, each and every hissed breath. He hears JC moan softly, then gasp, "again, please Lance- again," and he watches as Lance nips and sucks at JC's flesh, teeth and tongue slicing into then slicking over his skin. JC groans with each and every bite Lance takes, and the sound of them slides right through Justin's body and into his cock. He's moaning a little himself now, can't help it, and he can't help the way his hips jerk forward with each stroke of his hand.

He glances beside him, and there's Joey leaning back against the headboard, eyes closed, hips thrusting up into his hand. As Justin watches him he hears JC groan again, and it's echoed by Joey as he comes hard in long pulses over his belly and hand. _Oh fuck_ , Justin thinks, because he's close too, so close- but then there's another hand on top of his, forcing him to stop- and he hears Chris gasp, "no, wait. _Wait_."

"The _fuck_?" he gasps, staring at Chris, and Chris shakes his head. "Watch JC," he says, breath hitching, "watch his face when he comes."

And fuck, just the _thought_ of that is almost enough to send Justin over the edge, but somehow he's able to stop himself, biting into his bottom lip hard enough to taste copper, and that helps him focus again. He looks over at JC, sees the arch of his body, the roll of his hips, the way his thighs are tensed. JC's head is tipped back, his eyes closed, but as Justin watches, they flicker open and JC holds his gaze steady, even as Lance rocks against him from behind, his breathing rough and uneven. "Watch me," JC says, and Justin nods, because he won't look away, can't look away- not even for a moment. "Watch me," JC says again, barely a whisper this time and his eyes slip closed and his mouth opens, though he doesn't make a sound. But then- then comes the low moan Justin's heard so many times before, and he knows, _knows_ this is it.

Lance's head dips once more as he bites into JC's shoulder, and Justin can see the indent of his teeth, can hear the long, low groan JC makes before his body tenses one last time. Then he's coming hard, hips jerking in time with his hand, eyelids fluttering, mouth working soundlessly, and Justin's teeth slice into his bottom lip again as his own orgasm slams into him, white noise in his head and starbursts behind his eyes. He can feel liquid heat on his belly, over the fingers still stroking his cock, can hear Chris groaning beside him as he comes too.

"Fuck," he breathes, his body still shuddering with sensation, the taste of copper sharp and slick on his tongue. Across from him, JC runs a finger through the mess on his belly before lifting it to his mouth to lick it clean, and Justin feels heat flicker along his skin. Then JC's shifting, turning around, pushing Lance back down onto the bed. Justin watches as JC's mouth closes round Lance's cock, and Lance fucks his hips upwards roughly-- once, twice, before he moans and comes in JC's mouth, JC's throat working as he swallows him down.

JC sits back on his heels, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, then looks over at Justin and smiles. "Here," he says softly, slipping off the bed and crawling up between Justin's thighs, "open up." He leans in close, nipping at his lips until Justin opens his mouth. When his tongue slips inside, Justin's head is filled with the taste of Lance, of JC, of red wine, all mixed with the copperbright tang of his own blood.

Justin feels the bed shift as Joey and Chris climb off it, shivers a little at the loss of heat from their bodies either side of him, but then there's JC, pressed close to him, heat coming off him in waves. He shivers again, and pulls JC closer, opens his mouth wider, feels JC's tongue slicking over his teeth, tasting him. "Hot," JC whispers against his lips, "you taste so hot." His fingers tangle in Justin's hair, pulling on it gently, and he dips his head to nip at the soft skin of his neck. The bed shifts again as Lance sits down beside them, and JC lifts his head to kiss him, biting and sucking at his lips.

"We should shower," Lance murmurs, standing to go, and JC nods. He turns to Justin again, and brushes another kiss against his lips. "You ever want to do this again," he says softly, his breath warm and moist against Justin's skin, "all you have to do is just ask."


End file.
